Enchanted Curse
by Kenna Cat
Summary: Hikaru met Sai under much different circumstances, and while they live their lives contently, time continues to tick by cruelly. All the while, the Go World tries to unravel the enigmas of Fujiwara no Sai and Hikaru Shindou. Drabble AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go belongs to Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

**_Flashback - Bold and Italics_**

"Speech" - Double Quotes

_'Thoughts' - Italics and Single Quotes _

Narration - Nothing

* * *

**Enchanted Curse**

**Prologue - Secret Longing **

* * *

Shindou Hikaru had been enchanted ever since that day. There was no other way to explain his unique existence after the accident. Although if anyone else knew of his circumstances, most likely the word "enchanted" would be replaced with the word "cursed".

To him, he was never cursed. He had gained a friend, someone who would look out for him, teach him new things, and listen to the problems he dealt with in life. And from that friend, he entered a world that captured his wonder more than soccer ever did for him. His bond was a secret he kept between his newfound friend and sensei.

Yet, he always wondered if anyone would understand the complexity of his life in even the smallest of ways. He secretly hoped so.

* * *

**[Sensei] - Teacher**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go belongs to Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

**_Flashback - Bold and Italics_**

"Speech" - Double Quotes

_'Thoughts' - Italics and Single Quotes_

Narration - Nothing

* * *

**Enchanted Curse**

**Chapter One - Forever Sturdy**

* * *

For as long as he could remember, his meager family consisted of four: his mother, his father, his older sister and obviously himself.

If Hikaru had only one word to describe his mother, he would not reply because he simply could not find an appropriate word that would adequately describe the sheer depth of his mother. The first word that would come to mind would be "loving", yet he found that Mitsuko Shindou worried just as much as she loved. At times, her sheer presence became overbearing, but she was supportive yet stern and continuously dependable. There was just not enough words to build the person his mother was and there was no other woman in the world that Hikaru would call okaa-san.

He had a far easier time describing his father, Ryuuichi Shindou. The man was austere and distant, more often away on business trips than staying at home with the family. He didn't mind though; his father became the financial pillar sustaining their household. Despite his father's absence, his love for them still permeated the family. Whenever there was a birthday, an anniversary, or even just a soccer match, his father attended them without fail should he have the time. If not, several gifts and frequent phone calls embodied his spirit. Hikaru found that it was enough, to know his father loved their family.

And while it grieved him to see the painful longing in his mother's eyes and the disapproving scowl on his sister's face whenever his father was mentioned, their family continued to live their lives as they have done so for years.

His onee-san, Akari Shindou, managed to balance her tomboy attitude with her girlish interests while constantly finding ways to constantly annoy and tease him. Not that he minded too much, knowing deep down that no matter what happened, they would always be family.

Although she was only a few months older than him, she was ahead of him by a school year due to their birthdays. Thankfully, whenever there was something he couldn't understand, his sister would be there to help him through it in exchange for a few taunts. Sometimes, Hikaru decided it was worth the few extra jabs.

Their tiny family could be dysfunctional at times, the arguments and tempers flaring between them. He remembered the ups and the downs their family had rode through, watched as his parents yelled through the phone, and heard doors slam and echo throughout a silent house. Yet despite all of the negatives, there lay a greater amount of positives.

He loved his family as they loved him. For the Shindous would always remain sturdy.

The thought would bring a smile to his face without fail.

* * *

**[Okaa-san] - Mother**

**[Onee-san] - Older Sister**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go belongs to Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

**_Flashback - Bold and Italics_**

"Speech" - Double Quotes

_'Thoughts' - Italics and Single Quotes_

Narration - Nothing

* * *

**Enchanted Curse**

**Chapter Two - Plainly Amusement****  
**

* * *

Hikaru glanced at himself as he passed the mirror in the hallway, checking to make sure his uniform wasn't tucked in odd places. His completely jet black hair swayed as he quickly passed the living room and headed towards the door. Blackish-green eyes remained fixed on the stairs as his foot tapped the floor impatiently.

Suddenly, footsteps pounded down the stairs as Akari finally finished getting ready. Her sheepish smile did nothing to alleviate his irritation, but they thankfully weren't going to be late to school. Her freshly cleaned uniform looked nice on her, but not even getting banned from ramen would make him admit it. He was more worried about potential creeps that would harm Akari for her looks.

They were still young though, only twelve years old. Eleven in Hikaru's case, but he wasn't going to take chances.

"Sorry for making you wait. You know you can just go on ahead without me, right?" Akari commented.

"Baka. Okaa-san told us to go together, remember?" Hikaru chided.

"Hai, hai." Akari waved off cheerfully. Her hand reached over to one of his bangs. "You should really get a trim soon, Hikaru. Your hair is starting to hang over your eyes."

Hikaru brushed her away, putting on his shoes. "It's fine, Akari. Come on, we'll be late for school."

She pouted, quickly putting on her shoes only to find that she had finished before Hikaru. She paused for a moment, looking over at him. Had he payed even the smallest bit of attention to her, he would have noticed the mischievous grin form on her face. Instead, he concentrated on his shoes, just about tie the last knot, when someone harshly pulled down a part of his bangs.

"Ow!" Hikaru shouted as he gripped his head, hearing Akari laugh as she quickly ran out the door. "Akari! Get back here, you bastard!"

Shoelaces forgotten, Hikaru chased after her as they raced towards the train. They managed to get on the train just as the doors closed behind them, the sounds of the vehicle drowning out their heavy breaths. Only slightly exhausted, he punched her shoulder lightly. Akari, on the other hand, looked like she was about to pass out. Sighing, he discreetly supported her until she could catch her breath before directing her towards the nearest empty seat. As he watched the scenery flash by outside the window, he vowed to get back at his sister. At least he hadn't forgotten his backpack at the door.

Absentmindedly, he also decided to get a haircut soon.

* * *

**[Ramen] - A Type of Japanese Noodles**

**[Baka] - Idiot**

**[Okaa-san] - Mother**

**[Hai] - Yes**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go belongs to Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

**_Flashback - Bold and Italics_**

"Speech" - Double Quotes

_'Thoughts' - Italics and Single Quotes_

Narration - Nothing

* * *

**Enchanted Curse**

**Chapter Three - Summer Tunes****  
**

* * *

Seconds ticked by as he stared intently at the clock. Glancing around, he saw many of the other students do the same while their sensei finished packing up his papers for the day. Like many of his fellow classmates, Hikaru had already finished placing his notes into his bag. He turned away from the clock to stare at the now blank board up front.

Mentally reviewing the day's lecture, Hikaru sighed in relief; he had been able to understand most of the lecture since the material covered today hadn't been too complex. He would still have to review some previous material though, so as to not forget the concepts he actually took the time to learn. He would never hear the end of it if Akari caught wind of a bad grade, how he had wasted her time and how she was going to drill the ideas into his head until he dropped from exhaustion and et cetera.

Not to mention that if he ever had a bad grade, his minuscule allowance would be withheld. He didn't mind much if that happened since he planned on raiding his grandfather's attic for something he could pawn, but he didn't really want to cut it off in the first place. He supposed it was extra incentive to actually pay attention to his studies. The allowance he got payed for the manga and video games he wanted.

A loud ringing cut through his thoughts as the din echoed through the school.

Immediately, students burst from their chairs and headed towards the door. His own cheer was overwhelmed by many others, signifying his last day as a fifth grader. As he slowly stood to get up, Akihiro and Keishi maneuvered through the crowd until they reached his seat. The two had been his first friends when he entered into elementary school. The three of them aimed to get into the soccer team at Haze Middle School. They were making good progress, even if he was a bit on the short side.

"Yo, Hikaru! Ready to head out?" Akihiro confidently spoke, looking extremely excited at the prospect of running around and playing soccer.

As usual, Hikaru spied their soccer uniform under his friend's normal seifuku; Akihiro wore the clothes practically everyday barring special occasions that required more formal wear. He even knew his friend would personally wash his uniform everyday just so he could wear them the next day without smelling terribly weird. It just showed how passionate Akihiro was about soccer.

"Y-you know that we h-have still... Uh, still have a-an hour before it a-actually starts, r-right?" Keishi stammered.

Keishi, Hikaru found, perpetually stumbled over his words which irked his friend to no end. It wasn't that his friend was shy, quite the opposite actually. He was the most social out of the three, but he could get tongue-twisted like no other. People often overlooked it after getting to know him awhile, but Keishi never lost the stutter. Although his friend may have looked easygoing and quiet, the burning determination in his eyes was unrivaled; he would make a great addition to the soccer team.

"I'm ready. You two just aren't fast enough for me." Hikaru taunted, twisting and turning his way out of the classroom.

"Hey-" Ahikiro scowled.

"Wa-wait!" Keishi panicked.

He sprinted through the hallway, hearing the footsteps of his friends and Akihiro's curses following him. He laughed, grinning back at them as he slowed down just enough for them to catch up. They reached him relatively fast, soon engaged in an intense conversation about their next opponents for the soccer match next weekend.

_Pachi._

Hikaru paused by a closed classroom door, something tugging the corners of his mind. More clicking sounds permeated through the wall at irregular intervals, at times speeding up or slowing to crawl. His hand unknowingly reached for the handle, ready to discover the mysterious sound behind the door.

"Hikaru! What's the hold up?" Akihiro called from down the hall.

He turned towards his friend, his hand dropping back down and a sheepish smile quickly replacing his curious expression as he caught up to his friends. Apologizing and directing the conversation back to soccer, he continued towards the stairs. The sound was shuffled to the back of his mind. Instead, the excitement of summer soon captured the three friends. However, Hikaru took a quick glance back at the empty hallway before continuing on, sounds forgotten in favor of hanging out with his friends.

Vaguely, he noted that the noise sounded a bit like music.

* * *

**[Sensei] - Teacher**

**[Seifuku] - Uniform (General Term)**

**[Pachi] - A Japanese Sound Effect; A Sharp, Snappy Sound. Can be a Click, Crackle, Clap, Crack, Etc.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go belongs to Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

**_Flashback - Bold and Italics_**

"Speech" - Double Quotes

_'Thoughts' - Italics and Single Quotes_

Narration - Nothing

* * *

**Enchanted Curse**

**Chapter Four - Lapsed Time****  
**

* * *

Hikaru had gone back. He had mentioned briefly about a favor for Akari, something to get away from his friends, to convince them to go home without him. The moment he mentioned his sister, they backed off in fear of garnering her ire. Stubborn as a bull with a knack for some annoyingly devilish payback, Akari thankfully had the patience of a saint. Still, no one really had the courage to take the risk. Hikaru was grateful to have her as a sister; not many could say the same in such a positive manner.

He approached the door where he had heard the clacking sounds earlier.

Grabbing the handle, he scowled when the door refused to budge. Colorful words passed under his breath as he took out a card, a paper clip, a piece of string, fish oil, and a rock. A creative combination if he ever saw one, but it got the job done.

_Gacha._

When he finally managed to pry open the door, he was greeted by an empty classroom. Slightly disappointed, Hikaru headed home after investigating the room. He made sure to lock the door just as it was before.

In the storage room next door lay a dusty, old goban.

_Pachi._

* * *

**[Gacha] - A Japanese Sound Effect; A Door Opening or a Latch Being Opened or Closed**

**[Goban] - Japanese Name for a Traditional Japanese Go Board; A Solid, Wooden Floor Board Used to Play Go on.**

**[Pachi] - A Japanese Sound Effect; A Sharp, Snappy Sound. Can be a Click, Crackle, Clap, Crack, Etc.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go belongs to Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

**_Flashback - Bold and Italics_**

"Speech" - Double Quotes

_'Thoughts' - Italics and Single Quotes_

Narration - Nothing

* * *

**Enchanted Curse**

**Chapter Five - Same Different****  
**

* * *

An advanced soccer program specialized for Haze Middle School existed, one sponsored by the JFA. Receiving an invitation to the Japanese National U-17 Football team was his primary goal, and the first step towards it required entering into Haze Middle School. Those who played for the U-17 usually went on to become pros once they passed the age of seventeen. Preliminaries would be difficult no doubt, but the chance to play against soccer teams from other countries was enough for most people his age.

But Hikaru was not like most people.

Although he was currently attending elementary school, rarely did one get an invitation at his age. That fact did not mean the notion was impossible, just highly unlikely. However, he knew he was at a constant disadvantage, being shorter than average for someone his age. A lack of milk definitely was not the problem, for he actually liked milk quite a lot. Nevertheless, it also meant that he constantly had to make up for his lack of height. Training and exercising became his solution early on, resulting in the creation of his daily morning schedule.

When he started his self-training, his mother fretted on how he could overexert or injure himself. Akari thankfully helped him reassure their mother that he would be fine, and that he needed to work hard to become the soccer professional he envisioned. Afterwards, his sister still took him aside and forced him into a solemn promise to continue maintaining a steady grade. The tight hug she gave him had a slight tinge of desperation or worry, and it made Hikaru wonder whether it was for him, for herself, or both.

So, at the age of nine, Hikaru had gotten into the habit of waking at 6:00 in the morning.

It had been difficult from the start, seeing as how he loved to sleep in, but his determination trumped his lazy tendencies. When he managed to cut down the alarms he used to wake up back down to one, a sense of accomplishment flowed through him that morning. Eventually, his body had gotten so used to waking up every morning that he managed to get up before his alarm would ring.

Then there was soccer club practice.

When spring break started, their coach immediately reconstructed the old training regimen to pave a more rigorous schedule. While there were those who complained slightly, everyone stuck to it to the best of their abilities. Thanks to his schedule, Hikaru had built up his endurance, speed, and maneuverability, so he didn't really mind the extra training. Honestly, he was grateful for it.

He was kind of surprised though. Coach Genta Katsuji was an interesting instructor to say the least. The man was not only creative and easygoing, but his sly nature and firm belief of soccer also made him one to admire. Considering that they were all shougakusei, he wasn't one to push his students too hard. There were physical limitations to being so young, and Coach Katsuji had taken that into consideration. To see a new agenda that could potentially push everyone to their limits was different, if not slightly unexpected. Perhaps Hikaru should have expected it though.

After all, Coach Katsuji would always tell his students with a mischievous smirk: "Soccer's s'pposed ta be fun, but don't skimp on it, ya hear?"

So why did a chill go down his spine at the start of spring break soccer practice?

* * *

**[JFA] - The Japan Football Association, Sometimes Known as the Japan Soccer Association (Nippon Sakkā Kyōkai, 日本サッカー協会), is the Governing Body Responsible for the Administration of Football/Soccer in Japan. It is Responsible for the National Team as well as Club Competitions.**

**[Japanese National U-17 Team] - The Japan National Under-17 Football Team is a National Association Football/Soccer Youth Team of Japan and is Controlled by the Japan Football Association.**

**[Shougakusei] - Elementary School Students**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go belongs to Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

**_Flashback - Bold and Italics_**

"Speech" - Double Quotes

_'Thoughts' - Italics and Single Quotes_

Narration - Nothing

* * *

**Enchanted Curse**

**Chapter Six - Consistent Loop**

* * *

_Wake up in silence..._

6:00 - The alarm clock blares.

6:10 - Face washed, teeth brushed, clothes changed, breakfast eaten. No one else is up.

6:12 - Out the door with extra soccer ball. Run to the abandoned building near the old cemetery.

6:27 - Go through park, greet Yamada-ossan.

6:35 - Drop by convenience store for water. Remember to thank Kanai-san.

6:39 - Reach the abandoned building. Makes sure to check for falling debris. Begin rigorous stretches.

6:43 - Endurance training. Fill backpack with non-pointy rocks. Run twenty-seven laps around the building while jumping over fallen debris.

7:29 - Down time. Cool-down exercises and breathing techniques.

7:36 - Maneuverability training begins. Proceed heaving large boxes and broken furniture in place.

7:44 - Run and jump over obstacles while kicking the ball towards designated area. Be careful of injuries.

7:56 - Finish training. Head back home.

8:16 - Greet okaa-san, otou-san, and Akari. Take heavy shower or else.

8:25 - Wait for Akari.

**Notes:** Repeat daily. Increase number of endurance laps every month.

**School: (Y / [N]) **

8:30 - Thoroughly stretch. Take your time.

9:14 - Ask if Akari has something to do. If free, head to park.

12:00 - Head home for lunch if free.

12:45 - Finish assigned chores to keep okaa-san happy.

2:00 - Head out for soccer club. Say good-bye to okaa-san and Akari.

2:30 - Soccer club starts. Change into uniform and start warm-up exercises.

5:00 - Soccer club ends. Hang out with friends or head home. Inform okaa-san if going out with friends.

6:30 - Dinner.

7:45 - Help clean table with Akari.

10:00 - Must head to bed for complete sleep.

_Continue?_

* * *

**[-ossan] - Japanese Honorific for "Old Man"**

**[-san] - Japanese Honorific for Superiors or General Titles; Mr., Mrs., Ms., or Miss **

**[Okaa-san] - Mother**

**[Otou-san] - Father**

* * *

**_Author's note: Sorry about the late post. One of my co-workers called in sick; Had to fill in._**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go belongs to Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

**_Flashback - Bold and Italics_**

"Speech" - Double Quotes

_'Thoughts' - Italics and Single Quotes_

Narration - Nothing

* * *

**Enchanted Curse**

**Chapter Seven - Silent Sorrows**

* * *

The room was empty.

As usual.

The clock sang through the house at the stroke of seven, startling her. Akari swiftly turned away from her brother's room and headed downstairs where her mother was preparing breakfast. The thuds of the cutting board and the stove humming were the only sounds to fill the house besides her mother's tranquil humming. Delicious smells wafted through the humble abode as she approached the dining table. She was expected to go help set the table. Akari hated to do it, however, for she only had to set up three plates. She hadn't set a forth plate for over two years now.

How could something so modestly simple make her feel impossibly lonely?

_Chikku._

**No answer came to her.**

_Takku._

As the clock ticked solemnly, she lost herself in her thoughts. There had always been something different, Akari knew. From the way her mother moved, the way her father laughed, or the way Hikaru pouted whenever she teased him. If she tried to do the same, nothing would match. She was still herself, her parent's daughter, and Hikaru's sister, but from the start, things had never matched up. No one ever noticed or commented on it, but she did and she hated it. Was she doing something wrong?

Perhaps she was simply envious. Envy always complicated and dimmed the world with melancholy.

Unfortunately, Hikaru became the target of her slight resentment. She could blame it on sibling rivalry, but she was only making excuses for all the times she teased him to cover her frustration. How could she not feel unsettled when someone who was younger than her, Hikaru especially, had his entire life planned out? Everything was worse considering Hikaru was her brother; they were family, yet she didn't even know what she liked. They were twelve now that spring break had started, and Hikaru knew what he wanted while she had not.

Already, she had gotten left behind.

_Chikku._

**Why?**

_Takku._

She wanted to be older. Being older meant that you had become wiser, then maybe the decisions and choices would finally begin making more sense. She would have the experience to know what was fun and what was not, the calm demeanor to step forwards when obstacles blocked her path, the wisdom to understand her past actions and predict future ones. Maybe she wouldn't feel so helpless then if she was older, but what if it didn't?

Would anything actually change years from now?

"Akari, it's time to eat breakfast!" Okaa-san shouted from the kitchen.

She went back downstairs at her mother's call, making sure to close the door as she exited her room. Hikaru was not back yet, but that was to be expected. When he first proposed the schedule to her, she had been skeptical of it. Hikaru had loved to sleep in after all, but not only did he manage, he also kept to it. After a week of maintaining his new morning routine, she took him aside one night. There were slight bags under his eyes, a tired look on his face, and the slight slump of his shoulders. She wanted to force him to stop, to pester him until he relented, but the fire in his eyes immediately dissuaded her.

He was already working hard towards his goal.

So what was she doing? All she did was follow instructions, follow the advice and suggestions, be the good child who studied for good grades. But none of those things were distinctly her. There were no instructions on how to live your life. There was nothing on finding out what you liked without being to rebellious. There were no guidelines she could follow to find herself, to find the person she was and is and will be. Hikaru ultimately discovered his path of life. She wanted ask her brother, her okaa-san and her otou-san, her teachers, her friends, or even the world what it is that she was meant to do. What did they expect of her? What did they want from her?

But how could she when she could not even ask herself?

So if her hug was just a little bit tighter that day Hikaru promised to study hard, she hoped he didn't notice and knew that he would anyway.

* * *

**[Chikku Takku] - A Japanese Sound Effect; Sound of a Clock, Almost in a Rhythmic Sing-Song Way**

******[Okaa-san] - Mother**

**[Otou-san] - Father**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go belongs to Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

**_Flashback - Bold and Italics_**

"Speech" - Double Quotes

_'Thoughts' - Italics and Single Quotes_

Narration - Nothing

* * *

**Enchanted Curse**

**Chapter Eight - Tomorrow's Plans**

* * *

Two weeks passed under the harsh training regimen, and while Hikaru had no complaints about it, his grandfather argued otherwise. His grandfather was Heihachi Shindou, a regional go champion. While grandfather had made quite an earning when he was younger, Hikaru's father had not wanted to burden grandfather with his expenses. By working hard, his father received a decent-paying job to support the family, something grandfather had always been proud of.

In their family, grandfather was known for collecting all sorts of antiques and junk in his attic, the same attic that he planned to raid if his allowance ever got cut. However, with Akari's persistant but nagging help, Hikaru's grades managed to stay relatively steady. The chance to sneak up there had never really presented itself to Hikaru, but maybe this time would be different. He highly doubted it though.

His grandfather was a bit of an old-fashioned kind of guy.

He came home to Akari diligently studying on her desk, father busily talking on the phone, and mother preparing dinner. He had enough time for a quick shower, something his family no doubt would appreciate after his intense soccer practice. Dinner was quiet as usual, with our father watching sports from the nearby television and Akari and their mother talking.

_'Probably about girl problems or something,'_ Hikaru fleetingly thought. His main concern was how absolutely famished he was.

Okaa-san and otou-san always sat next to each other while Akari and he would sit across them. While our mother hadn't cooked my favorite today, considering how unhealthy ramen could be at times, the food laid on the table smelled delicious regardless. Ranging from fish and porkbelly to broccoli and daikon, he eagerly grabbed food on his plate to no longer feel famished but also leave some for his family. He wasn't _that _starved.

He was lost in his thoughts, when something changed.

"Hikaru?" My mother spoke up, causing me to perk up. "You're grandfather called today."

"Hm?" How could he have missed that?

His mother continued, not noticing his shocked reaction. "He's a bit lonely, do you mind going to visit him tomorrow?"

He stopped eating, trying to remember if he had the time. Although tomorrow was a weekend, he wanted to get some extra practice in. However, he knew his grandfather always had a soft spot for him and Akari. He glanced to the the side, but Akari was distracted by something their father said. Turning back, he saw the expected look on their mother's face. Bringing Akari might be a good idea since visiting grandfather could be boring at times. There were times when all grandfather did was talk about go _this_ and go _that_. Akari always seemed more interested, presenting an opportunity for him to sneak away during those lessons and practice his aim.

At least he wouldn't be alone either.

"Hika-" His mother started.

"Alright. Hey Akari, you going to come with?" Hikaru interrupted, turning towards his sister.

Akari looked back at the mention of her name. Tilting her head, she silently asked what was going on.

"Do you want to visit your grandfather with Hikaru tomorrow, Akari?" Their mother filled in. The bright shine in Akari's eyes solidified the answer to his question of whether bringing Akari was a good decision of not. It had.

"Un!" Akari smiled.

Guess he was going to visit grandfather tomorrow.

* * *

**[Go] - A Board Game for Two Players that Revolves Players Alternately Placing Black and White Playing Pieces, Called "Stones" or "Go-ishi" in Japanese, on the Vacant Intersections (Called "Points") of a 19 x 19 Gird; The Objective of the Game is to Use One's Stones to Surround a Larger Total Area of the Board Than the Opponent**

**[Okaa-san] - Mother**

**[Otou-san] - Father**

**[Ramen] - A Type of Japanese Noodles**

**[Daikon] - A Mild-Flavored Winter Radish, Characterized by Fast-Growing Leaves and a Long White Napiform Root; Japanese Name for White Radish**

**[Un] - Japanese Informal Equivalent of "Yes"**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go belongs to Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

**_Flashback - Bold and Italics_**

"Speech" - Double Quotes

_'Thoughts' - Italics and Single Quotes_

Narration - Nothing

* * *

**Enchanted Curse**

**Chapter Nine - Passing Reality**

* * *

The next morning shined with quiet brilliance.

Hikaru had gone to practice as usual. For no matter the day or weather, he has kept at it for two years and today would be no different. Therefore, it was not unusual when he arrived back home just after eight and proceeded to the nearest shower. They usually visited grandfather in the afternoon anyway, since school ended in the afternoon. Between stretching, cleaning, and getting ready, the two of them were off at about half-past nine. As usual, their mother bide them safe travels.

Shops and people alike passed by, isolated from each other yet undeniably interconnected. Conversations drifted through the air, destroyed by others as it too devoured the countless sounds until all that was left was a cacophony of indeterminable words. Like the siblings they were, Akari and he squabbled over squabbled over pointless topics. The walk through the park was peaceful, a drastic difference from the busy streets. Ahead, the train station stood unperturbed, a place to travel distances both near and far.

They walked through the halls and convenience stores. While it was crowded, it was nothing compared to rush hour. At least they didn't have to squeeze next to anyone in any particularly uncomfortable positions. They were quiet now, unlike when they were outside where the general noise drowned out their voices. The car was rather empty, with only a few people lightly sleeping to the lulling sounds of the traveling train. For some strange reason, both had chosen to stand.

Akari was lost in thought, a grim look over her usual cheerful expression. He wondered what she was thinking about. In his opinion, the expression looked weird on her.

The flashing scenery played outside the window, his face barely reflected on the glass. It was blank.

He decided that his expression didn't really fit him either.

As time ticked by slowly, his thoughts dimmed to a flicker. Drowsiness settled on him like a comforting blanket, enough to sway but not to topple him. He leaned onto Akari, his hand still gripping the leather strap above them. Akari broke out of her thoughts and looked back at her brother. The tranquil smile he had was the picture of innocence, a contrast to his bizarre and flashy clothing, yet it fit perfectly for him.

She smiled, and supported him the rest of the way.

Outside, everything continued to run by.

* * *

**[Rush Hour] - The Weekday Rush Hours Peak Between 8 and 9 in the Morning, and Shortly After 5 in the Evening; Rush Hours are Most Extreme in Tokyo, But Can Also be Heavy in Japan's Other Major Cities; Business Rush Hours do not Exist on Weekends; During the Morning Rush Hours, Traffic Volume on Certain Trains are so Intense that Passengers are Pressed Against Each Other to a Degree Where They are Unable to Move.**


End file.
